Große Krieger
by Rovainia
Summary: [Kíli, Fíli, Oneshot] Kíli und Fíli sind mehr als Brüder. Sie sind beste Freunde. Und eines Tages große Krieger.


**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Fíli ist in dieser Geschichte ungefähr 14, Kíli also so um die 9.

**Disclaimer: **Weder Fíli noch Kíli gehören mir sondern Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser ff und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

_**Große Krieger**_

Kíli versuchte mit aller Macht den Pfeil ruhig auf der Sehne zu halten, die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen, den Blick auf das provisorisch aufgestellte Ziel vor sich gerichtet. Der junge Zwerg war davon überzeugt, dieses Mal würde er die Mitte treffen, dieses Mal würde er zeigen, dass er der Beste war.  
„Mach schon, Kíli, zeig es uns", Nodils Stimme drang von der kleinen Gruppe Jungzwerge hinter ihm deutlich an sein Ohr, abgelenkt ließ er den Pfeil zu schnell los, er sauste durch die Luft und rauschte einige Meter am Ziel vorbei.  
„Und wieder daneben. Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich mit Thorin verwandt bist?"

Nodils Worte trieb Kíli die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Schon immer hatte Nodil ihn damit aufgezogen, dass er selbst für einen Zwerg sehr klein und tollpatschig war, hatte Kíli, der eigentlich nur sein Freund sein wollte, bei jeder sich nur bietenden Möglichkeit bloßgestellt.  
„Noch einen Versuch! Ich kann es!" Seine Stimme zitterte, er musste seine Tränen zurückhalten, wollte nicht, dass Nodil und seine Kumpanen ihn weinen sahen.  
„Ach komm schon, lass uns gehen, er ist einfach zu klein", gelangweilt hatte sich einer der älteren Jungen zu Nodil gewandt, dieser schien jedoch zu viel Gefallen an der Situation zu finden als dass er sich ebenfalls zum Gehen wenden wollte.  
„Nein nein, lasst ihn zeigen, was in ihm steckt", er grinste, „sollte dort denn etwas sein. Aber du musst das Ziel schon treffen."

Kíli drehte sich wieder in Richtung der Zielscheibe. Der Bogen war zu groß für ihn, das wusste er genau, war jedoch zu stur als dass man diese Worte jemals aus seinem Mund hören würde. Die dunklen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, hastig wischte er sie fort um nicht erneut zu versagen. Er musste es schaffen, er musste! Wie sonst sollte es ihm gelingen Freunde zu finden?  
„Worauf wartest du denn? Willst du nun zu uns gehören oder nicht?"

Nicht erneut würde er sich durch Nodils Worte ablenken lassen.  
Achtsam zog er einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Köcher an seinem Gürtel, legte ihn auf die Sehne und zog diese zurück. Sein Arm zitterte, er hatte gelogen, noch nie war es ihm gelungen einen Pfeil auch wirklich auf das anvisierte Ziel abzufeuern. Eine Schweißperle rann dem jungen Zwerg über das vor Anstrengung verzerrte Gesicht, er schloss die Augen, betete, dass sein Pfeil dieses Mal sein Ziel finden würde, es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, ob er nun sah wohin er schoss, oder nicht. Ein Klappern, dann schallendes Gelächter und dieses Mal gelang es Kíli nicht seine Tränen zu verbergen.

„Versuch es doch einfach noch einmal wenn du gewachsen bist", einer aus Nodils Gruppe konnte kaum an sich halten vor Lachen. Kíli drehte sich nicht um, Enttäuschung kam über ihn wie eine kalte, grausame Welle. Sie hatten ja Recht. Wie konnte jemand, so klein, so schwach, jemals ein Krieger werden?

„Wirklich sehr ehrhaft jemanden herauszufordern der halb so alt ist", die Stimme seines Bruders ließ Kíli aufblicken. Fíli stand mit zornfunkeldem Blick vor Nodil und seinen Freunden.  
„Ach das war doch nur Spaß, Fíli, wir helfen ihm damit", das Grinsen war nicht von Nodils Gesicht gewichen.  
„Das nennt ihr helfen? Ihr seid feige und armselig. Macht, dass ihr verschwindet!", kalt und erhaben blickte Fíli auf die Jungzwerge hinab. Die Gruppe gab nach und trollten sich, Nodil konnte sich jedoch ein: „Wie sehen uns dann, Kíli", nicht verkneifen.

Schniefend ließ sich Kíli auf die nahen Treppenstufen sinken.  
„Warum kann ich nicht wie sie sein?", Tränen erstickten seine Worte als sein großer Bruder sich neben ihn setzte, ihm seinen Bogen aus den Händen nahm und beiseite legte.  
„Du musst nicht sein wie sie, Kíli. Du bist besser, etwas Besonderes. Du siehst es nur noch nicht." Kíli schniefte erneut.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin zu klein, zu schwach, ein Versager", wieder rannen Tränen über seine Wangen, „nie werde ich so sein wie du." Fíli seufzte und legte dein Arm um seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Werde ein paar Jahre älter und dann"- doch Kíli fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Aber ich will nicht warten, ich will jetzt so gut sein!", heulte er auf, trotzig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht.

„Du bist zu ungeduldig", sein Bruder drückte seine Schulter, „glaube mir, in ein paar Jahren wirst auch du ein großer Krieger", er lächelte dem Jüngeren aufmunternd zu. Kíli biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zögerte, ehe er sprach.  
„Was, wenn nicht? Wenn ich ewig ein Versager bleibe und niemals etwas gut kann?", seine größte Angst offen auszusprechen hatte ihn Überwindung gekostet. Zu seiner Verwirrung lächelte Fíli noch immer.  
„Sorge dich nicht, ich verspreche dir, eines Tages wirst du der größte und beste Bogenschütze unter den Zwergen. So gut, dass du einen Ork von einem preschenden Warg schießen kannst."

Kíli trocknete seine Augen.  
„Meinst du wirklich?", er sah zu Fíli auf.  
„Ganz sicher", sein Bruder wuschelte ihm durch seinen wilden Haarschopf, „und jetzt komm, Onkel Thorin will uns sehen." Kíli ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder ja Recht. Vielleicht würde aus ihm eines Tages ein großer Krieger. Und solange er Fíli hatte, wozu brauchte er noch Nodil oder einen der Anderen? Sie würden beste Freunde sein so lange sie lebten. Dem war sich Kíli ausnahmsweise mehr als nur sicher. Ein Lächeln konnte schließlich seine Züge erobern. Brüder, beste Freunde und die besten Krieger in ganz Mittelerde.

**Ende**


End file.
